I Knew You Were Trouble
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: Assigned by A, Nessa's mission is pretend to be Emily's friend, get Emily to fall in love with her, and get all her secrets while A deals with everyone else. Why? Because it will keep Nessa safe, A knows how to make her life a living hell and ruin it quickly. But A made a deal with her, bring down Emily with her and A keeps their word to set Nessa free. Extended Summary Inside.


I Knew You Were Trouble

Extended Summary: Assigned by A, Nessa's mission is to be a pretend friend to Emily, get her to fall in love with her, and get all her secrets while A deals with everyone else. Why? Because it will keep Nessa safe, A knows how to make her life a living hell and ruin it that quickly. But A made a deal with her, bring down Emily with her and A keeps their word to set Nessa free, share none of her secrets and let her have a happy life. But falling in love with Emily, and becoming of the liars wasn't what she was hoping for. But can she prevent that, only time will tell. Be careful Nessa, having feelings can bring you up…but in this case, they can tear your life a part, in a blink of an eye.

A/N: So this chapter is a filler, next chapter will start everything. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to see what you guys think. If you like it then I will continue and start with the plot. I just don't want to get into a story that no one reads if that makes sense

Warning: There are small mistakes, my apolgizes...this is the first chapter, so I want to see what people think before I work on it so much and make it perfect. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To Rosewood

_It was the day before everything changed…before her whole life turned into a mission. 17 year old Nessa was sitting on the side walk in front of her ex girl friends house, smoking as her head fell back in happiness. As she smoked she couldn't help but feel bad that she was doing it, but then again it was so right. Her ex- girlfriend was in the hospital, in a coma for god knows how long and it was all because of her. If they didn't fight, if Nessa wasn't drunk, if she didn't push Chloe down the stairs this wouldn't be happening. They would both be in Chloe's room, making love, then watching a movie as they cuddled together. But no, this happened. And it was all her fault. _

_Why? Well part of it was because of her dad, abusing her, she needed to get a way. So she took a bottle, drank it the whole way to her girlfriends house, fought with her and then sent her to the hospital. It was her fault, this was all her fucking fault, and her dads. If her dad hadn't abused her all this time because her mother cheated on him and left this wouldn't be happing. A tear couldn't help but escape her eye at that moment. Nessa was a monster, just like her father. And she would always be this way, she couldn't talk to no one. If Nessa talked to someone it would destroy her life._

_Nessa was one of the popular girls at her high school, a lesbian but people didn't get once she talked to them. And she showed her whole school being different is totally ok, they looked up to her. But after this happened, she lied to them. Another reason she was like this, she lied to everyone she knew. If they found out about this, about her then, well, she didn't want to find out. Plus there was another reason, some creepy notes starting coming Nessa's way about how someone knew her secret, what she did and to tell you the truth it scared her to death. So that's what she was sitting in front of her girlfriends house like this. _

_Wiping the tear from her eyes suddenly someone in a black coat appeared in front of her, she couldn't see the persons eyes but that person dropped a note in her hands before walking away. Sighing softly she knew who it was and opened it, reading it carefully._

_Aww, is your life turning into hell. Good girl gone bad? Sucks right? Well I'll make you a deal, you do something for me and no one founds out about this. You get to live a happy life, and you make my job easier. You do act in your school, you can do this for me. So..what's it going to be, you should know I'm watching you so yell yes if you're going to do this, or walk away and I will tear your life apart. Choice is yours. –A- _

_Sighing Nessa knew she couldn't let this happen, standing up she yelled as tears left her eyes. And before she knew it, she got a text._

_Good girl, see everything will get better. I promise. Now I'll text you the instructions. I got everything settled for you, see you in rosewood. Can't wait to work with you, this will be fun, promise. Kisses, babe! –A-_

Licking her lips Nessa smirked as she walked into rosewood high, dressed in black skinny jeans, short heeled boots, with a red tang top and a black leather jacket. Her short black hair and brown eyes giving her look something to make everyone want.

Looking at the paper in her hand Nessa walked into her class, grinning as the teacher nodded at her. While looking at everyone she spotted Emily and couldn't help but lick her lips. This was going to be fun after all. Putting her hands behind her back while continuing to glance at Emily she spoke, never letting her eyes leave her targets.

"Hi…I'm Nessa."

* * *

A/N: Well then, first chapter done. This will be set after Maya dies. Hope you will want to see the next chapter, I have plenty things in store. But anyways this will be rated T for now, might change to M because who dosen't love smut.


End file.
